The vamp Hunt Gone Wrong
by marriah.ferguson.1
Summary: Dean and you go on a simple vamp hunt when things go wrong. Major character death, violence, no/very little gore. Self insert
Summary: Deam and you go on a hunt. Disaster follows

Warnings: Major character death and other stuff related to death

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, the CW does, so please no suing, please.

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction, I wrote it for Jensen's birthday, if it sucks please leave ways to improve. Please don't send pointless hate. If there are any warning lefts out let me know and I'll try to put them on. This is my first so I'm not sure how the publishing part of the site works. I'll shush now and let you read. I don't think this violates any rules but if so please let me know, also let me know if I put a wrong rating on it.

The boys and I are on a hunt in Montana. On the way to the house, we are checking out I think of when I fist joined the boys and their dad. I was four, the same age as Sam, Dean was eight. They had just started my school, Sam had seemed shy but he could already read and seemed smart too. Dean had instantly become cool, he was one of those kids charm seemed to come off of in waves. Sam and I became friends quickly, I didn't have very many friends and he was nice to me and interesting to play with. Little did I know that it would be their dad who saved my life when myths attacked.

It was a dark night, there was no moon out that night. My parents were reading me a bedtime story, I had been up late that night because it was a Friday night. They had just finished the story and left the room when we hear a sound downstairs. Telling me to stay in my room they carefully shut the door before leaving to investigate. I can hear them screaming from my room, I can hear the sound of breaking glass and furniture being knocked around. I pulled the blankets over my head. I was terrified. A short while later the noises stopped. Then the footsteps started, they were climbing the stairs, I didn't recognize them. I quickly crawled underneath my bed, hiding against the wall away from the edge of the bed. The footsteps had just reached the top of the stairs when the front door slammed footsteps flew down the stairs and soon downstairs was full of noise again. Soon the sounds quit again and a different set of steps came up the stair.

I was breathing as quietly as possible as I listened to the new steps come up the stairs, they were different than the other ones, softer and quieter, almost impossible to hear. They reached the top of the stairs and came straight to my room. I tried to hide even further against the wall as my doorknob turned and my door squeaked open. The feet came closer and closer to the bed, I watched as the legs bent and the person bent down to look under the bed.

I held my breath as their face came to rest looking right at me. After a few seconds I recognized the face, it was Sam and Dean's dad, I had seen him dropping the boys off and picking them up.

"Hi," I whisper, afraid to talk any louder.

"Hi, you want to come out from there?"

I crawl slowly out from under the bed, he stands as I do so. I look up at his face and ask the fist questions that pop into my head. "Where are mommy and daddy? Are you Sam's daddy?"

I continue to stare as he bends down again and gets on my level. "Your mommy and daddy died, they were trying to keep you safe. Yes, I am Sam's dad, do you want to come and stay with us?" He answers, ending with a question of his own.

I nod as tears fall down my face. The choice, so simple at the time, would forever change my life.

John quickly gathers some of my clothes in my backpack, after dumping the school stuff out, and lifts me up. He tries to hide the house from my line of site as we leave, but that doesn't stop me from seeing that blood that seems to be everywhere. He carries me out to the car and gently puts me in a seat next to my bag.

He starts driving and it's not long before we are at a motel room. He tells me to wait there and goes in. Soon he comes out with Sam and Dean and their bags. After they load up, Sam next to me and Dean in the passenger seat we leave. Sam and I talk for a bit as John, as I learn his name is, talks to Dean about why I'm there. It takes Dean a while to warm up to me, Sam and I get close quickly and within a year I'm as close to both of them as they are to each other. I train with them and we all learn how to defend ourselves and others from threats others believe don't exist. Soon it felt as if this was the only life I had ever lived, starting so young it pretty much was, and that my life with my parents was just a dream.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as we pulled up to the house. It was old and run down two stories and appeared to be abandoned. It was a place teens would dare each other to spend the night, pretty much daring their friends to get eaten by the vampires within.

We stopped the baby a short walk away from the nest. Getting out and grabbing our machetes along with some dead man's blood, one can never be too careful when it comes to these things, we start in.

The inside of the house was dark and damp, almost as bad as the outside. We click on our flashlights, using out hands to dim them, and start looking for the humans, we spot them by the backdoor of the first floor. Sharing a look Dean and me both start up the stairs. We were using a tactic that we used often, bring the fighting away from the innocent. We used it often, and as it was a second story we knew if things got too bad we could try to jump out of a window and retreat.

There were more vamps than we expected, 10-12. We weren't worried, we had faced this many before alone together while same was at Sanford. We started up the stairs and were almost there when everything when wrong.

It started when I tripped over the top stair. I wobbled before finally falling, thankfully forward. But I landed hard and loud, muttering a few curses, I was up in seconds. Dean and I went to the first wall that went outside, unluckily for us, it was a wall without any windows. Just before the vamps started at us Dean looks over at me, signature smirk in place, and lifts an eyebrow.

"Smooth," he teases then he turned back to the rapidly descending vamps.

We took out all but two when the unthinkable happened, a vamp dodged Dean's blade and managed to get a few hits it. I quickly dispatched the one I was fought and ran over to him, beheading the vamp, taking a huge hit before it falls, I kneel next to Dean. I take how he looks before trying to wake him. He is extremely pale, and his side looks like his ribs are broken. He had gashes running down his face from the things claws, but what worries me is they're not bleeding much.

I shake his shoulder gently, "Hey, time to wake up."

"It hurts...can't breathe..." He mumbles, still not himself.

"It's okay, I'm here. You're okay." I try to reassure him while hiding my side from his sight. I knew it was useless, we were both going to die here.

"Sorry, shoulda been more careful," he slurs, breath rattling in his chest. "was't s'posed to go this way"

"Shh, you'll only hurt yourself worse," I say, knowing if I don't shut him up he'll keep apologizing for my mistake.

"Sorry," he mumbles one last time ignoring my lecture. His breath becomes shallower and he starts to cough up blood. Soon even that stops and he becomes still, not breathing, his heart not beating.

Once I was sure he was dead I slumped over, still keeping a tight grip on his hand. The would on my side was huge, a chunk of my side was gone and I knew I didn't have long. Gritting my teeth trough the pain I dialed Sam's number., I listened as it rang twice before he answered.

"Hey, how'd it go?" He answered, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Sam," I gasp, hearing his voice is wonderful, but holding the phone to my ear hurts almost to the point of passing my pain threshold, which is very high. "I'm sorry, it's all my fault!" I say, I know I don't have time to explain everything so I just settle for saying, "Live Sam, any type of life you want. We'll love you whether you continue to hunt or whether you go back to Sanford. Take care of the baby, and tell everyone we love them." I have to quit talking, my voice is failing and it is getting hard to breathe. "Bye Sammy." I all but whisper before I drop the phone.

I know my time is coming close, I'm dizzy from blood loss and the world is fading to black. In the few seconds I have left I send a prayer to whoever may be listening to keep and eye on Sam, then the darkness closes in and my time is up. I go willingly with the reaper once I see Dean has already passed.

Dean and I both made it to Heaven, the angels let the humans visit each other so we don't get lonely. Dean and I are going to meet a lot of cool people up here, I get to see my parents and him his. Right now though is the time for us to reunite. We instantly hug which is immediately followed by me being smacked in the back of the head by Dean.

"What was that for?" I complain.

"For blaming yourself, you didn't even leave room for me to get any guilt, how selfish of you," He says, trying to reassure me he doesn't blame me without encountering a 'chick flick moment' as he calls them, by making jokes.

I glare at him again and shake my head before turning away and looked back to where we were watching Sam from.

We watched as Sam stole a car and droke at hazarous speeds, we watched as he stomped on his breaks near the impala, and we even watched as he grabbed a machete. We paid close attention when we freed the humans, making sure he was being careful and that none of them were vamps. Finally, he was heading upstairs to where we were, we were both proud that he freed the innocents first.

He saw our bodies and knew he was too late, he knew that before he had even started towards the house if he was being honest. The bodies were just extra proof. That's when he started making calls, he called Bobby, Ellen, and Jo to help him to get a pyre and to burn us. He hefted us out into the impala and took us back to the room. He laid us on Dean's bed and covered us with the blanket, and he waited. Bobby, Ellen, and Jo arrived that night, knowing Sam would need them they broke quite a few speed limits. Our burning was the day after, a nice secluded spot in the woods.

They managed to stop Sam from doing anything stupid like making a demon deal. Eventually, he got better, he started doing some college classes and hunted on the side. He got a career and helped other hunters, sometimes taking a case himself.

It felt like too soon when the others started arriving eventually they joined us. It was time for the new generation of Hunters to take over, Sam was the last to pass, but friends came in daily. It was like a party with your favorite and closest people, but it never ended.


End file.
